Placement of drainage catheters is used for a variety of medical conditions each year by millions of patients in the world. The drainage catheters are placed using traditional surgical techniques or using minimally invasive procedures performed by radiologists through the guidance of imaging.
Traditionally, a drainage catheter is connected to a drainage bag that is often hung by the patient's side, pinned to patient's clothing, or strapped to a part of patient's lower extremity such as a thigh or a leg. Traditional positioning of the drainage bag is awkward, limits mobility, and presents additional challenges when patients perform daily tasks (e.g., getting dressed).
A need exists for a device to better secure the drainage bag to the patient during use. A further need exists for a drainage bag support device to be secured to the patient and still allow the patient, while using the drainage bags, to more easily get dressed and perform other daily tasks. Yet a further need exists for a more versatile drainage bag support device that secures the drainage bag to various areas of the patient's trunk (e.g., to the waist and/or thorax) so that various types drainage bags can be secured.